Celebrations 3
by Kahri
Summary: ...and the plot continues! The attacker(s) are revealed and Squall's thoughts on this are included!


Celebrations 3  
By Kahri  
  
Disclaimer: Who reads these things? Like, really! I don't own any of these characters and I'm not making a cent off this story even though I wish I were.  
Now, On to the good parts!  
  
"Two days to Squall's B-Day and he hasn't a clue!" Zell practically shouted in his dorm room. It was Tuesday and everyone was getting the final preparations ready for the party at the Orphanage. Tomorrow the garden would be there and Xu and Nida would cover for them as Selphie, Zell and Quistis went down and decorated the Orphanage with Cid and Edea's help.   
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Who's there?" Zell asked  
  
"Quistis, Zell let me in, I need help."  
  
Zell went and opened his door, He always kept it locked after that incident when Selphie and Irvine decided to play Hide-Zell's-Hotdogs. Quistis came in dressed in her best SeeD uniform. "Whoa, Quistis, What's the occasion?"  
  
"I'm stuck here teaching the M class fire how to use Firaga, While the garden makes a stop at Deling City. Zell I know what to get Squall except I need you to go get it."  
  
"I dunno Quisty."  
  
"Please, I'll buy you some Hotdogs." Quistis begged.   
  
"...Alright, What do you want me to get?" Quistis clapped her hands and dropped a purse onto Zell's dresser, which held the money.  
  
"Alright here's what I wanted to get him......"  
  
*~()~*  
  
Laguna Loire sat behind his presidential desk facing a young woman.  
  
"Do you think he fell for it?" He asked again for the hundredth time. The young woman sighed and flipped a strand of black hair behind her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, Although I hate tricking the other guys into this I have to if Squall will believe it." Rinoa Heartilly said. "I just wish you had told me before hand of your plan, I don't appreciate being knocked over the head with a frying pan."  
  
Laguna looked sheepish "Sorry, I just couldn't tell you because someone might of heard us and then everything would have been stolen."   
  
"Well, how _do_ you plan to get us there in time?" She asked.   
  
"Esthar is an advanced Civilisation, We will use the Ragnorak."  
  
"I see, you plan to get the Ragnorak, how?"   
  
"Ummm....well....Ouch! My leg." Laguna quickly got out of his chair and walked around the office holding his cramped leg. "We'll go taking the hover car we brought you in."  
  
A Ward and Kiros walked into the room just then.  
  
"...."  
  
"Ward says there are some dignitaries waiting for you outside, Laguna." Kiros said  
  
"I'll just go to my room." Rinoa said. She got up and left while three fat men walked in.  
  
*~()~*  
  
Squall Leonhart sat up on his bed, he had been swamped by nightmares again. Rinoa kept calling out to him and he couldn't help her. Worse yet, He had never told her how much she meant to him. Squall decided that it was time to train, If he was going to give up his gunblade, might as well be after he used it for awhile.   
  
*~()~*  
  
Irvine walked down the Balamb Garden hall looking for a cute girl to talk to. He was having no such luck because most of the students today were learning how to use magic and some of them were taking their SeeD final exam. Irvine sighed and walked to the cafeteria and saw Zell in the hotdog line-up.   
  
"Hiya-Zell, buddy and pal." Irvine said as he nudged his way into the line beside Zell "What are you doing?" He asked  
  
"I have to re-stock my hotdog supplies since I have to give my other ones away to save Rinoa." He said Matter-of-factly. "Hey, do you want to come with me to Deling city in an hour?" Zell asked  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Quistis has to teach a class and can't leave to get the gift she picked out for Squall. So, she gave me the money to get it."  
  
"Uh, Sure!" Irvine readily agreed  
  
"Okay, meet me at the parking lot in an hour."  
  
*~()~*  
  
Two hours later Zell and Irvine were carousing the streets of Deling city. They had already gotten Squall's gift, which were small framed portraits of each of their team and one large one of all of them together after they saved Rinoa from the sorceress memorial.   
  
"Hey, Zell, I think I don't feel to well."  
  
"No kidding, you only drank about thirty bottles of pop and ate twenty burgers."  
  
Irvine almost collapsed on the street  
  
"WHAT THE...?"  
  
*~()~*  
  
Squall la back down on his bed after a long training session. He was almost going mad without Rinoa there to yell at him that he almost killed himself fighting those two T-Rexsaur at the same time. He hated to admit it but he had been stupid but didn't want to admit it. After taking a quick shower Squall headed to the Head Office, It was time to greet the new SeeD members and give them their new rank. He walked down the hall from his dormitory and towards the Office.  
  
*~()~*  
  
Well that's it! I hope to write more soon but, It's going to be difficult because the Final Exams in my school have started today. : p  
  
~Kahri  



End file.
